


4 W 1 H

by the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair



Series: Tales From The Achristos Asylum [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Attempted Murder, Blood, Delusions, F/M, Gen, Hallucinations, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mild Gore, Minor Violence, Multi, Murder, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair/pseuds/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair
Summary: "Why did you kill me?", "Let's try this again, who are you?", "What are you talking about? Lukas isn't dead.", "Where is Tino?", How can this be? (A collection of drabbles, set in the Ta Skoupídia Tis Koinonías Universe, mostly angst with a little bit of horror, Pairing/s: GerIta, DenNor, SuFin, UK/Fem!Fr, Warnings Inside)





	4 W 1 H

**Author's Note:**

> It is advised that you read Ta Skoupídia Tis Koinonías first.
> 
> Warning/s: Mental Disorders, Hallucinations, Delusions, Gore (slightly), Blood, Major Character Death (implied past), Murder (implied past), Violence (mild mention), Attempted Murder (mention).
> 
> Italics = Thoughts/delusions/hallucinations

 

**Why**

_"Why did you kill me?"_

"I had to. I didn't have a choice."

_"But you've always been able to control yourself! Why didn't you take your pills that day?"_

"I-I don't know."

 _"But it's okay, I don't mind, because—"_ Feliciano image shifts into that of him covered in blood with his throat slit open,  _"— I love you."_

Ludwig smashes the image of Feliciano in the mirror with his fist.

* * *

**Who**

"Let's try this again, who are you?"

"Toni."

"No, tell us who you  _really_ are."

"Ah, I get it, you were expecting that wimp weren't you?" He laughs. "Too bad, right now all you got is me."

"Okay then, Toni." The doctor approach carefully. "Mind telling us why you tried to kill that last nurse?"

"He insulted me. He insulted everyone in this place. He said that we were freaks who will never fit in with society. He pissed me off."

"So you attacked him?"

Toni shrugs. "He really should have seen it coming." He grins at the doctor, it was a malicious grin, the type that you would find on the face of a serial killer after they had just murdered their victim.

When Antonio wakes up hours later, he found himself strapped in a straight jacket inside one of the asylum's solitary cells. "Not again." He muttered tiredly.

* * *

**What**

"What are you talking about? Lukas isn't dead."

"Mikkel, Lukas is dead. You and I were there during his funeral."

"No he's not."

"Mikkel-"

Mikkel points towards an empty spot in the room. "Can't you see Erik? Your brother is standing right in front of you." Mikkel smiles, but there was no sanity in his eyes, instead they had all been replaced by hopelessness and desperation. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

* * *

**Where**

"Where is Tino?"

"W-What do you mean Berwald? I'm right here."

"You better stop lying to me. Now, tell me, where did you take Tino?"

Tino kept glancing at the knife that his husband is holding to his neck. Berwald has changed ever since the accident. Somehow, and for some reason, he now believes that Tino is someone else, and now he's demanding to know where the 'real' Tino is.

"I know Tino, and you are definitely not him."

"Berwald, please, listen to me, I really am Tino." The knife drew closer to his neck. "Y-Your wife."

Berwald glared at him. Under normal circumstances Tino wouldn't be afraid of his husband's expression, but right now...

"You better not be lying. 'Cause if you are..."

Tino felt a sharp sting on his neck.

When B finally left his side, Tino gave himself the courage to touch his neck, he sees blood on fingertips.

* * *

**How**

_How can this be?_

_How is this possible?_

_He died in the accident, along with_ _Marie_.

"Alfred! Alfred! Is that you?!" At tries to reach out to his 'son'.

"Get away from me weirdo!" His 'son' slaps his hand away. "How do you even know my name?"

"It is you!" For the first time after the accident, Arthur felt immensed and utter joy. "Alfred! You survived the accident! Don't you remember? I'm your father!"

"No way, I've never been in any accidents, and I know who my father is, and you are definitely not him."

The smile fell from Arthur's face.  _He doesn't remember._

"What the-?! Get away from me you crazy old man!"

He wanted to know how Alfred survived the accident, he wanted to know what Alfred is doing here, he wondered if his wife Marie had also somehow survived, he has so many questions that needed answers, but unfortunately the asylum's staff pulled them apart before he could get any of those questions answered.

But that doesn't matter to Arthur, because as long as he knows that his son is alive and well here, he would have many opportunities to regain the lost time with his son, and remind him of how much they used to be a family.


End file.
